


Stripe Is Also A Star

by QuinnIsPansexuallyGay



Series: Just Take Us Home [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxious Tweek Tweak, Bunny is just so cutee, Clyde and Token friendship, FRECKLED TWEEK HEADCANNON, Fluff, Genderfluid Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Honestly butters tweek and kenny deserve the world, Jimmy is just his own person, Karen is a good hearted person you cannot change my mind, Kenny is just being kenny, M/M, bunny - Freeform, craig is just a nerd who loves space and blondes and guinea pigs ok he's not edgy, creek - Freeform, dont worry youre gonna get fluff, dont ya just love trica?, karen and tricia are pals k, that butters having a scar over his eye should very much be cannon in my book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnIsPansexuallyGay/pseuds/QuinnIsPansexuallyGay
Summary: Craig Tucker was never the type of person to fall in love at first sight. But hey, there's a first time for everyone, right?Lucky for him, his first was back in fourth grade, where he met a certain twitchy, coffee addicted blonde and decided to stick by his side, along with his awesome friends, of course.Back then, Craig had only thought of the blonde as a close friend of his, but now that he's in high school, he thinks his opinion might just be changing.





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm really new to making fanfiction, so this one might obviously suck. However!! I love writing and would really like it if you stuck around! Thanks for reading! (Also, you can probably guess what the name of the title is based off of.)

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Craig angrily slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, angry that it woke him. He barely gotten any sleep last night because of a stupid class he had to study for, which was also the class he was teetering on the edge of failing. However, the feeling passed when he looked at his ringing phone, seeing a familiar name pop up on screen.  
Clyde Donovan.  
"Hello?" Clyde's cheery voice spoke through the screen.  
Craig was almost impressed at Clyde for being up so early and ready.  
"Clyde, you're already up?" Craig asked.  
"Nah, I pulled an all-nighter playing games I need to destroy you at. I think I've gotten really good!" Craig frowned. Of course. It was Clyde Donovan. Craig's impressed mood was now turned into an annoyed one, and he guessed that Clyde could sense it.  
"Are you frowning?"  
"No," Craig said sarcastically, "I'm crying tears of joy for you Clyde."  
"Wow," Clyde said, faking hurt, "Craig, your sarcastic tone hurts me."  
"Die." Craig flipped off the phone, though it was actually ment for Clyde, and then he hung up the phone.  
Craig then started his morning routine. Yelling at Tricia to hurry the fuck up in the bathroom, showering, then yelling at Tricia to stop banging on the bathroom door while trying to brush his teeth, clothes, feed Stripe, feed himself, pull on his chullo and then off to his bus stop.  
Craig approached his friends at the bus stop, greeting them hello while they all waited for two people in particular.  
Clyde and Tweek.  
Both were late due to not sleeping, ones reason better than the other, but they couldn't be late for school today, because they all had a class they had to take a test in.  
Craig saw the familiar blonde and greeted him as he approached. He saw that even though he hadn't slept much, the bags under his eyes were pretty light. It was almost like a gift for him. He was holding a thermos, with Craig assumed was filled with coffee, and his book bag was slung over one shoulder. His green eyes were shinning from the little bit of sun that decided to show itself, making him look..  
Cute, Craig thought. Suddenly, he shook his head.  
He couldn't have thought that. He brushed it off, deciding it was probably the fact he didnt get enough sleep last night. However, he did think about how he had never seen that type of beauty before. Then he shook his head again, this time, his face felt hot. What was wrong with him?  
"I-is there something on m-my face?" Tweek suddenly spoke up, getting jittery.  
Shit. He'd been staring too long, his face felt even more hot.  
"N-no!" Craig spoke uncharacteristically. Honestly, he wanted to punch himself, but instead he even more uncharacteristically hid his face in his chullo. This earned a few concerned glances from his friends, but before they could say anything..  
"Guys!" Clyde's distance voice got louder "I'm here!"  
Clyde stepped up to the guys, trying to breathe as if he had just been underwater for 30 minutes.  
"Dude," Token said, "dont you have a gym as your first class?"  
Clyde couldn't respond. He was still trying to catch his breath.  
Lucky for him, the bus pulled up to the 5 guys as they all climbed in, Clyde being the last one in.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is slowly exposing himself, and his friends are becoming more and more suspicious.

Craig took his seat in the very back, like most people do. Across him sat Clyde, Token and Tweek sat in front of Clyde, and in front of Craig sat Jimmy.  
Craig took this time to recover from what happened at the bus stop. He liked his personal space, which is why he had a seat to himself. He sighed to himself,pressing his face against the window. Little did he know about the havoc he just caused for himself.  
Across from Craig, Clyde looked concerned for his chullo wearing friend. He reached over his seat and tapped Token.  
"Dude."  
"What Clyde?" Token said annoyed.  
He pointed over to Craig and Token also looked concerned too.  
"Wow." Token said, "What's up with him?"  
"I dunno.."  
Tweek overheard the conversation, and started to panic. He messed up didnt he? He was too forward and now Craig was upset. He should have just shut his mouth. Why could he never do anything right  
Token looked at Tweek, who looked like he was ready to cry.  
"Hey, Tweek? Are you okay dude?"  
He didnt say anything, but he did stop the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
Craig heard Tweek's name and the hot feeling in his face came back.He pressed his hot face even closer into the window. Was he sick? He didn't feel sick. He wanted to hit his head so badly because he couldn't figure out what was going on with himself.  
Even Jimmy noticed what Craig was doing, and became just as concerned as Token and Clyde. They talked softly while Craig was distracted, and agreed that they would talk to him in science, the only class they all had together.  
Soon the bus stopped in front of the school, and everyone got off. This time, Craig was the last one off, and his friends realized they had to talk with him soon than science.  
Craig went to his locker, and all his friends (excluding Tweek, since he said he had to use the bathroom) waited for him.  
Token spoke first.  
"Hey dude, are you feeling alright? You seem kinda off today.."  
Inside his mind, Craig rolled his eyes. Leave it to his friends to be detectives.  
"Yeah Token. I'm fine." Craig tried brushing them off, which seemed to work, for the time being.  
Meanwhile, Tweek was in the bathroom.  
Having a panic attack.  
He couldn't look Craig in the eyes again after he hurt him. He probably won't even want to be friends anymore. He pulled on his hair, frantically looking for a way to fix things. He suddenly realized he would be late for class if he didnt hurry up, and getting yelled at would be way too much pressure. He quickly walked to his locker and grabbed his pencil and notebook, and speed walked over to science, where he friends waved him over and he sat next to Craig. As soon as he sat down, the bell rang and he sighed in relief.  
"Be careful next time. " Craig said in the most monotone voice he could manage, but his friends knew he ment it.  
The class started, and they immediately had to start taking notes, which Craig liked. Well, he liked writing, he thought notes were boring. He envied Token, who actually was interested in this class. He put his head on his desk and started writing. He wrote for about a few minutes when his eyes started moving over to Tweek, who was frantically chewing on his pencil for one minute, realizing he wasn't paying attention, and then scribbling down on his paper. Craig didnt know why, but he could perfectly see Tweek's freckles from this angle, and he started to count them softly to himself. As soon as he noticed why he was counting, he instantly turned scarlet and he tried to desperately hide his face. Jimmy, who sat next to Craig, looked at him with a sideways glance, but then saw something he had never seen on Craig before.  
Embarrassment.  
Jimmy had seen Craig embarrassed about admitting he fucked up, but this type of embarrassment was different. Like he knew he did something he shouldn't have, in a different way.  
Almost like denial.  
Exactly like denial.  
Jimmy took out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and passed it to Clyde.  
'dude, Craig is totally off today. Look at his face.'  
Clyde looked, then scribbled something down and passed it back.  
'Holy shit!! I didnt even know he could turn so red! I wonder what happened?'  
Instead of writing, Jimmy gave him a shrug in response, and then they continued to write, silently deciding to talk about it later. With Token and Tweek of course.  
Tweek also made some glances at Craig as well, and when he saw how red his face was, anxiety hit him like a brick. Now he was embarrassed to even be seen with him. Tweek felt ashamed. He had ruined his friendship with Craig forever..  
Soon the bell rang, and Craig had eventually turned back to normal, and left to his class quicker than usual, leaving the rest of the four to split up into their own classes.  
Tweek wanted so badly to apologize for what he said, so he texted Craig during math. Tweek thought it was a good idea at first.  
'Hey Craig, I'm really sorry for what I said at the bus stop. I didnt mean to call you out.'  
As soon as he hit send it dawned on him that now Craig might think he was a wimp for not saying it in person, and he started to panic again.  
'Tweek. Calm down. You didnt call me out. It's okay. It was my fault for staring too long anyway.'  
'And yes, I still want to be friends'  
Tweek was suddenly hit with a truck of relief so hard his legs started shaking even more than they already were.  
'Thanks.' Tweek sent.  
'Mhm' Craig sent back.  
Tweek closed his phone and started paying attention to math class, thinking about what a good person Craig was. He was surprisingly the nicest person Tweek had ever met. Even though he seemed harsh and cold, he was kind, comforting, and good at video games. Tweek knew Craig would never admit it though. But those were one of the many reasons he had a crush on Craig Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa! Thank you so much for the positive comments! They motivated me to make this chapter a little longer than I expected myself to make it. See you next chapter!


	3. I'm Fine

Craig put his phone in his pocket and waited for the bell to ring. He took out a piece of paper and started to draw on it, making a small spaceship and planets around the top. He waited a bit and then added a stickman drawing of him inside the spaceship. Craig wasn't the best at drawing, but he was sorta proud of this doodle, so he kept it in his notebook while the bell rang and people took their seats.  
This was the class Craig was best at.  
Yeah, it was art, the class he shouldn't be good at, since his drawings sorta sucked, but they were doing something Craig actually liked.  
Photography.  
The teacher assigned a project to take pictures, in a specific order. Craig started forming ideas in his head. Gradients, time events...Tweek.  
God damnit.  
Craig slightly slammed his head on his desk. There he was, going red again. Why was everything he thought about always going to Tweek?  
Could he..?  
No, no no no. He internally shook his head.  
He couldn't like Tweek. Thought and confusion filled his mind.The way he was acting so out of character, his face burning up, him counting his freckles.. Shit, Craig thought to himself.  
Craig decided to push everything out of his mind and wait until he actually had time to think about it, but only because the art teacher asked his to stop staring into space and get back to work.  
The rest of the five boys' classes were pretty boring, but lunch came around to save them (specifically Clyde) and they were all sitting at their usual table.  
Craig was a bit nervous sitting next to Tweek, but he pushed himself to just act normal and he would be fine, so he just sat down and didn't say anything. Soon he got lost in space again, and even wasn't eating his lunch.  
"Craig."  
"..."  
"Craig..?"  
"..."  
"Dude, Craig?"  
"Jesus, what?" Craig snapped back to reality.  
"You gonna eat your mac and cheese?"  
Craig flipped Clyde off as he passed his lunch tray over to him.  
"Hey C-Craig, you seemed k-k-inda distracted there dude. Is there something w-w-wrong?" Jimmy asked, but Craig knew he could tell something was up.  
"I told you guys I was fine." Craig said, in a annoyed tone.  
Everyone else's face said otherwise.  
The rest of the day was a blur, and it was over before Craig knew it. He got home from school, went up to his room, and in a single, fluid motion, threw his head into the pillow with an flop.  
Then, as if it was some kind of god damned cliché, he suddenly, he got a message from his phone. Craig groaned, getting even more annoyed than he already was. It was just Clyde.  
Clyde: we need to talk.  
Fuck.  
Craig didn't feel like talking.  
Craig: Im busy.  
Clyde: No, you're not.  
Craig was done with Clyde right now. He just wanted to figure out whatever he was feeling and then relax and watch Red Racer.  
Craig: fuck off, Clyde. Stop acting trying to be some sort of detective and leave me alone.  
Craig then proceeded to shut off his phone and flop back in his bed.  
At home, Clyde sighed, stood up and grabbed his coat and shoes, and started walking over to Craig's house. As he was walking, he texted Token, Jimmy, and Tweek to meet him at Craig's door. Token: What for? Clyde: Craig is acting like more of a dick then usual. Jimmy: Is that really possible? Clyde: ha ha very funny Jimmy. Somethings wrong with Craig, and we have to find out what it is. Tweek, you coming? Tweek was busy working at the coffee shop, when he heard his phone ring. Lucky for him, there weren't many customers so he had a little time just to look. Reading the messages, Tweek frowned slightly, knowing he couldn't come. Tweek: Sorry, I have to work at the coffee shop, but i hope you guys figure out what's bothering him. Little did he know that he was the tip of the iceberg.

Craig was almost half asleep when he heard his mom calling him.  
Not now..  
"Craig!"  
"..."  
"Craig..!! You're friends are here!"  
Craig suddenly sat up.  
God fucking-  
Pounding was at his door.  
Craig turned around right back into his position and pretended to be asleep.  
"Craig?" Clyde walked in along with Jimmy and Token.  
"Craig, dude. You're a lot of things, but you're not good at fake sleeping. Get up." Token pushed Craig's side with his palm.  
Craig had no choice. Not unless he wanted to be licked by Clyde. God, Clyde was weird.  
Craig sat up.  
Clyde immediately lunged at him.  
"Dude!! What's up with you? You're acting so weird!! Are you okay?" Clyde buried him with questions.  
"I told you guys-"  
"You were fine, but you AREN'T. Now will you please tell us why you're acting so strange?" Token didn't sound annoyed or mad, but more concerned.  
"Yeah, d-d-dude. It's not nor-normal to see you burning u-u-u-p in class, even if you're sick."  
They saw him burning up too? Craig felt embarrassed all over again.  
"So you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Clyde had finally let go of Craig, but was now sitting next to him.  
Craig didn't know how to feel, or what to say. He actually noticed that Tweek wasn't here so maybe he could let his friends in on the situation. It could even be better for him.  
But at the same time, he didn't really want anyone to know. he just wanted to stay in his own tiny box of isolation.  
So he opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was:  
"Tweek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. sorry for such a long wait! Im really trying to work on chapters as much as I can, but school is out so I finally got to finish! The next chapter is coming pretty soon. See ya then!


End file.
